


Buzzed Bottle Banter

by brodiew



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pop Culture, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars References, buzzed banter, star trek: TNG references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiew/pseuds/brodiew
Summary: Scott and Hope share a bottle of wine which leads to the most unexpected turn on ever. :-P





	Buzzed Bottle Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Late night flash fic with two favorite insects. 
> 
> Reference of Star Trek: TNG episode 'Menage A Troi'.

Scott Lang leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, and stared at the near empty wine bottle on the table. 

“You realize that there is something very suggestive about this wine bottle,” he said, seriously. 

“You're right, Scott,” Hope Van Dyne replied in agreement. “There is something suggestive about every wine bottle.” 

He shook his head, tightly, dismissing her comment. “No, there something distinctly lewd about this bottle. What are you trying tell me, Hope? Are you wanting to be more adventurous in our love life?” 

Hope frowned, now fully aware that she was caught in the word web of a slight inebriated jokester. 

“What love life we have is adventurous enough,” she replied, undaunted. “Simply because it is a Menage a' Trois red blend has nothing to do with my desire to add another player to the mix. It's just good wine, Scott, as you are presently, warmly, aware.” 

“It was a good episode of Star Trek: Next Generation, as well” he said, changing tracks on the fly. “Now Lwaxana was a lusty lady. Lots of double meaning in that Troi.” 

Hope rolled her eyes and poured the final splash into her glass. “No doubt. But I bet she also just wanted to cuddle on the couch with Jean-Luc from time to time. You think you could manage that?”

“Are you comparing me to Captain Picard? Because that would be pretty darn cool? I mean that you even know who he is and what episode I was talking about.” 

“What I'm trying to do is get you to under a blanket on the couch,” she replied, directly. “But, if you need reminding of the fact the my father is a renowned scientist and that I grew up a science geek, I'd be happy to tell you about all the science fiction tv I watched over the years.”

Scott refolded his arms and regarded her intently. He seemed to be mulling over which would be more exciting. “Star Wars?” 

“Yep.” 

“Han or Lando?” he asked, giddily. 

“I'm not doing this right now, Scott,” she deflected. “I thought alcohol was supposed to lower inhibitions, not ramp up inner fanboys.” 

Scott pinned her with a seductive gaze, which was weird because usually women threw them at men. “Let's just say this fan boy is ramping up just fine. Han or Lando?”\

Despite herself, his childish, though alternatively seductive antics were getting to her. “Han.” 

Scott nodded appreciatively, standing and picking up blanket which was laying on a chair beside the couch. “Picard or Kirk?”  
“Picard.”

He spread the blanket over the couch. 

“Gandalf or Yoda?” 

Hope cinched her eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, who is Gandalf?”

Scott looked at her as if she had sprouted a third eye and ripped the blanket from the couch. He pointed at her and with faux zeal and pronounced: “Blasphemer!” 

“I'm losing patience, Scott,” she said, pointedly. “And you're losing an opportunity. But as long as we're talking about wise wizards, how about Dumbeldore?” 

Scott relented his posturing and bowed curtly to her. “Right, the blanket.” He removed it from the floor and replaced on the couch, smoothing it out. He placed a pillow on the far end and lay down, pressing into the cushions to give her room. “Dumbledore is acceptable. Now, come here Lwaxana, Jean-luc is waiting for you.” 

She lay down next to him, her body pressing into his and her head laying in the crook of his arm. She kissed him lightly on the lips before following it with a deeper more passionate, pressing kiss. “I'm more like Beverly, Jean-Luc. She's the one you really wanted, right?” 

“You are so right,” he replied, breathlessly and pulled the blanket over the top of them.


End file.
